Limited Edition
by peps-chan
Summary: Set in Hotaru's POV: I've been the cause of all the fiasco with him. My goal was to gain merits yet little did I know that I started falling for the victim of my actions, Nogi Ruka.


**Dedicated to: **All those who favorited me, alerted me and my stories. A really really big thanks to you all!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Period. (Koko-kun! PLEASE GIMME YOUR ALICE!)  
**WARNING!! **OOCness in Hotaru's side. Forgive me!

* * *

**LIMITED EDITION**

_'-'_

_I've been the cause of all this fiasco with him._

_My goal was to only gain merits for my inventions_

_Yet I ended up falling for my victim._

_'-'_

* * *

Mikan asked me one time why I always like to blackmail people and why I only blackmail Ruka. I only gave her a cold stare and said "Isn't it obvious?" She only shrugged at me as if telling me that she didn't have a single clue about it. I sighed. Is she this naive or she's just plain stupid? Is she really my best friend? Maybe I should lessen my use of baka gun to her because she's becoming more and more stupid each passing day.

I only recall blackmailing Hyuuga's best friend, Nogi Ruka. I don't know but I'm getting a lot of dish because of him. But he isn't the only person worth dying for (that was according to Shouda, so don't jump to conclusions). I mean, there's his best friend as one of the most popular guy in school who also fell for the charms of my best friend. He's also a valuable target for my quest to gain more rabbits but I have this feeling in my chest that made me want to only blackmail Ruka.

Hn, I guess that's just because Ruka is easier to blackmail than Hyuuga. He's not very keen with his surroundings. That's what makes it child's play to me.

Just then, an elementary student approached me and asked the keys to a successful blackmail. I only raised an eyebrow until he said that he wanted to blackmail his classmate. I recently discovered that he had the invention alice too, but is still a novice of using it. Hm, I guess there's no harm done giving him a few tips. I promised him I will give them to him by tomorrow, if I live that long. (Since Ruka might find out about that picture of him in his ducky PJs while doing something with that giant chick in the Northern Woods that I sold earlier. I gained a lot of rabbits just for that. But Shouda was just plain annoying, always squealing here and there and practically demanded that I give her one. I merely scoffed.)

Okay, putting pen to paper, I wrote:

**TIPS OF BLACKMAILING: LIMITED EDITION**

Err, that was a first and a good start. But I gawked at the limited edition part. Why the hell did I write that? Sheesh, Mikan's antics is slowly getting to me. Okay, I heaved a deep breath and started writing.

**Tip # 1: **Make sure your mind is at ease or else you will end up getting embarrassed and be beaten by your victim. (If he's a big guy, then you're going to be beat into a pulp. Ouch.)

**Tip # 2: **Anonymity is a must. Or else you might get the whole school running after you and then we get back to the whole getting beat up factor. Once again, ouch. Or you might get smuggled up by fangirls or fanboys. If you want to gain a whole ton of money, then disable this tip.

**Tip # 3:** Make sure that no one knows about your secret mission. Unless you can handle it like me. Pffft, piece of cake.

**Tip # 4: **Be careful of idiots there. They might ruin your cover. (Note to self: Excessive use of baka gun might increase the stupidity of idiots. We don't want more idiots.)

**Tip # 5: **Don't ever, and I mean EVER, with the capital E, allow yourself to be caught by your victim. If you're caught, run and don't let them catch you. (That happens to me everyday, he always chases me with his animals or anything.)

**Tip # 6: **Always check your inventions. Remember, even with just a little malfunction, it will still fail. And then we get back to Tip # 1.

**Tip # 7: **Don't let an opportunity go to waste. For example, your target is dressed as Snow White and is blushing furiously just because he caught sight of the prince. Now that's not something that happens everyday_._

**Tip # 8: **When anyone asks about how you're doing it, don't say a word. (Shouda keeps bugging me about that. She wanted to take pictures of her_high and mighty prince charming Natsume-kun. _Ew, I just grossed myself out.)

**Tip # 9: **It's always good to have a nullifier beside you. (Even if she is an idiot, she's still useful.) At least you're not going to be affected by pheromones and no one can read your mind. If not, just invent a nullifying machine (If it is possible. Hm, I'll research it right away.). Hmph, Yome always tried to read mine.

**Tip # 10: **Act cool always and don't ever panic. Panicking is a pain in the ass and a waste of time. (Trust me, my best friend does that a lot of times and it's freakishly annoying. I wonder why Hyuuga fell for her.)

**Tip # 11: **If you're a coward, blackmail someone who is not keen of their surroundings. If you want money, then blackmail someone worthy of their money. (Mine is exceedingly an easy target.)

**Tip # 12: **Be the exact opposite of your target. That makes it more fun and easier to blackmail. (I know I am.)

I sighed. I already wrote 12 tips for 5 hours. I didn't notice that time went on so fast that it is already 3 am in the morning. (I entered my room at exactly 10:00 pm because I had to do something in my lab.) Drowsiness came over me and after a few minutes, my eyes closed to slumber.

* * *

I woke up at 7:00 am in the morning. Great, I just slept for only 5 hours, the same time I spent when I was writing last night. I figured that it's still very early in the morning plus classes won't start until nine o'clock in the morning. I stood up, brushed my teeth and took a bath. The warm water that pierced my pale skin was just soothing. Until my mind disregarded that thought and went to the part that really bothered me, the question that Mikan asked me yesterday.

"Hotaru, why do you always blackmail Ruka-pyon?"

The words the Mikan spoke in a questioning tone repeated in my mind for a hundred times. Only now I wondered why. Why do I do this? Is it not just because of me being a money freak? Is there something more? Something that even I don't understand?

I shook my head, trying to shrug my thoughts away. Now that was really peculiar. What the hell is going on with me?

I got out the bath and got dressed in my middle school uniform. I told my underclassman that I will meet him early in the morning.

* * *

"Imai-senpai!"

The kid called me from afar while waving at me. His name is Takahashi Daisuke. He was a one-star student with russet eyes and hair with the Invention alice like mine. He had a companion with him. I immediately recognized him because he was with Takahashi yesterday. He was a blonde with cerulean eyes named Yamada Kotaro. He is also a one-star with the Balance alice.

"Here are your tips, Takahashi." I spoke in an emotionless tone while giving the paper to the auburn-haired boy. He smiled at me and thanked me. I stared at his companion. I had to admit, he had the striking resemblance of Ruka. After I gave the paper, they both left me gawking. Sheesh, that was embarrassing.

I spent the rest of the morning walking around the prestigious Alice Academy.

* * *

"Ne Hotaru, maybe we could go to Central Town today! " Mikan sang merrily while walking with me towards our classroom. I happen to find her while I was touring the school, saying she wasn't really sleepy and wanted to feel the fresh air. I raised an eyebrow at her, "No."

Mikan whined... and pouted. "Eh? Why? You don't have time for me at all, Hotaru!" She crossed her arms, still with the pout on her face. I sighed. Seriously, how did this idiot became my best friend? "Once I said no, it's a no. Don't you understand our language, Mikan?"

She complained again. It is beginning to be a pain. I sighed once again. "Mikan, I have an appointment in the lab, so no."

Finally, she stopped and smiled at me. "Okay, but promise me to come with me next time okay?"

"Fine."

"And you have to treat me howalons!" Mikan stood there dreamily, maybe imagining the sweet taste of the candy. I smirked at her and said, "Is that so? Then promise me to pay me back."

She snapped out of her reverie and smiled at me with her trademark smile. "Sure! But you have to come with me, okay?" She held out her pinky finger to me. I held out mine and entangled it with hers. So it is a promise, that she'll pay me back. But with the sparkle of happiness in her eyes, it is a promise of friendship.

* * *

"IMAI!" Ruka came roaring at me while riding a rhinocerus. I took my duck bicycle and rode it. He chased after me throughout the school. Hyuuga almost got hit by my device and got ready to burn me. Good thing Mikan was around so she nullified Hyuuga's flames. "Imai, Stop right there! You've got some explaining to do!"

I stopped in a nearby alley and gave him an expressionless look. He ordered his animal to stop before it steps on me. "How did you take that photo? It was my turn to feed Piyo! Now I have my entire reputation at stake here!"

"You weren't careful enough to notice that you're still in your PJs. You were caught off-guard when you used your pheromone to the giant chick." I replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Don't worry, more and more fangirls are coming after you saying how cute you were." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice and smirked. His expression is just... priceless.

Ruka turned beet red. I took this as an opportunity so I snapped my camera. He noticed the flash and yelled, "S-Stop taking photos!" He stopped me by pinning me to the wall. I was so shocked that time and I didn't notice my hand loosen a little bit, making my camera fall to the floor. Ruka looked surprised by his sudden action and didn't move an inch. He continued staring at my face as if I had something interesting on my face. I did the same. I took the liberty of taking his hand off my wrist but my brain couldn't process my request. I couldn't even say a single word. He just stayed there, with his cerulean eyes surveying my features. He didn't make a move nor a sound. He froze right there like an ice cube.

I felt very uncomfortable with our position right now. I noticed the proximity of our faces. It was as if he even moved forward even just a stone's throw away, our lips will meet. I tried to move but my body refused to. Plus, for a gay-like guy, his strength is pretty strong, so my back ached a little. Ouch.

He still stood there. I'm beginning to think he literally froze, like a statue, the only thing missing is him not breathing. But I could feel his breathing through my lips. I think I could feel (or hear) his heartbeat. Oh my god, I felt like he was drawing closer and before I knew it, our lips met.

My eyes widened. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I didn't make a move and neither did he. It was my turn to literally freeze. I was too shocked to say anything. After this fleeting moment, he pulled away and hurriedly went to the rhinocerus and he was gone in a flash.

I was still shocked. Nogi Ruka kissed me, he was my first. I may sound like Mikan now, but I couldn't help but think about it. He was my first. The words repeated in my mind a million times.

* * *

The whole afternoon passed by rather quickly as if time ran faster than expected. After that incident, Ruka didn't attend the afternoon classes. Hyuuga said he had an emergency and won't be able to attend. Good thing Misaki-sensei considered his reason. That was so like him. He'd make useless excuses.

I couldn't listen to what the teachers are lecturing because my mind always swirled around Nogi Ruka this and Nogi Ruka that. It was driving me insane!

I entered my three-star room with a sigh and lied down on my bed. I was so dead tired. I had to go to the lab to fix the Angler fish Projector because of short-circuit. I entered my room at 11 o'clock in the evening and like I said, I was VERY tired.

I took a piece of paper and wrote the tips once again. As I finished writing the title, only now I really understand the meaning of limited edition. This didn't only help someone, but it revealed something as well. I realized this revelation just now as I wrote the 13th tip of blackmailing:

**_Tip # 13: _**_Don't stop doing it, because you might end up falling for your victim._

_**THE END...

* * *

**_

**EXTRA SCENE!!**

"Imai, give me three copies of these!" A fangirl squealed while giving me her payment. Wow, there are more fangirls now than before. Someone yelled in the crowd full of exasperating fans, "I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club! Let me go! Hey, give me a thousand copies for free!"

I sighed and said coldly, "There's no free samples, Shouda, and that'll be 10,000 rabbits for a thousand photos."

Shouda found her way through the crowd and glared at me, her cat whiskers suddenly popping on her face. "Like I said, I'm the president of the fan club! You should at least give me one for free!"

"You're still a costumer, and costumers pay. So that'll be ten rabbits." I said nonchalantly.

She smirked at me as her whiskers started to disappear. "Hey, you have a mistake. The costumer is always right."

I scoffed at her and the other girls complained for taking too long on the longest line. "It doesn't in my world. Now get in line if you want to buy." Shouda continued to glare at me while approaching the end of the line. I continued my business until my target came into view, none other than Hyuuga Natsume. "I'm going to burn you to hell."

I tried to suppress my amusement. All I could do is give him a sarcastic comment. "What? Does it bother you that I'm selling a million photos of you when you're a baby? I figured I should give Ruka a break."

He was clearly furious and lighted a fireball on his palm. It was getting bigger until Mikan came. "Hey Natsume! Why do you want to burn Hotaru? Oh no, no burning someone if I'm around. Plus, this woman here is my best friend! You shouldn't do something bad to her." She reprimanded her boyfriend as she nullified the flame. Mikan winked at me before luring him out of the crowd. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to help me find some photos of her boyfriend. I guess she wasn't an idiot after all.

That's just priceless. I merely chuckled at the thought.

**_FIN..._**

* * *

_**I can't help but laugh at the extra scene. I was trying to imagine him and it was really... cute. Yeah, that's the word. And Mikan-chan reprimanded him. Hmmm, Mikan-chan helped Hotaru in her blackmailing business! Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday. Poor Natsume... I hope you enjoyed my random oneshot and tell me your favorite tip! Mine was the thirteenth! *grins***_

**_Ruka-kun's ducky PJs! Hard to miss!_**

_**The tips are just a random thought of mine while rewatching the episode of Gakuen Alice wherein Ruka played the role of Snow White. I already tried writing in first person so I hope you do understand. And I know, this is kind of random. Natsume-kun even fell for Hotaru's blackmails! Now that's something ne?**_

_**Okay, I hope you like it! If you want to review, press the green button there and give me some feedback. Any comments, suggestions, and violent reactions will be accepted, even appreciated to be honest. I'd like to know your opinion 'kay? I always believe that criticism is a way of learning, so you're free to criticize my work.**_

_**Consider this as a late Christmas and a New Year gift to you. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_peps-chan~~^^_


End file.
